undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Undertale FES
Undertale FES is an AU of the famous RPG game, UNDERTALE by Toby Fox. The name is an inspiration of the JRPG game, Persona 3 FES by Atlus. The main theme is P3 FES. The ending theme is Kimi no Kioku. (Trinity version if Frisk is a boy) New Features * New characters # Monica, the introverted girl that assists Frisk as the second playable character. # Guilt Monsters, well, they're not exactly monsters. # Aimee, the receptionist of Monster Hospital. # Uma, the doctor that Frisk and Monica met inside the Monster Hospital. # Hatsune Miku, just a cameo. * The ability to choose Frisk's gender * New places # Monster Hospital # Diamond Atlantic # ERROR UnDeRwOrLd * New endings and routes # Pacifist route and ending # Neutral route and ending # Genocide route and ending # Sacrifice route and ending # ERROR route and ending * Dance Mode * The ability to choose between the normal battle music or Persona 3 battle music * Morgana boss battle * 3D graphics Plot The plot stays the same, but with Monica and the Guilt Monsters's appearance. Pacifist Route Frisk must first prevent Monica from committing suicide. After this, Frisk and Monica must go back to the library (After dating with Papyrus, Undyne, and helping Alphys on her date) and talk to the librarian. The librarian will say that he had bought new books. Then, Frisk must find and read the new book. When both humans are reading, Monster Kid suddenly came in. He then sits near Frisk and bets that Frisk can't answer his question. The loser will spend a night (2 nights if Frisk is a boy) inside the Monster Hospital alone. The question is (pretty easy) "What's 1+1?". If the player won, Monster Kid will spend the night but will eventually die because of a heart attack. This will end the Pacifist Run and put the players to Neutral Run. If the player loses however, Frisk and Monica will spend the night inside the hospital. There will be Guilt Monsters, so the player must be prepared for a fight. After they passed through the night, the owner will open the locked entrance and let the humans come out. As the event ends, Monster Kid can be seen already waiting in front of the gate. If the player talks to him, he will say that Frisk and Monica are really godlike (survived the "Scary" hospital at night). Then the player will have to go and fight Asgore, but with Monica assisting. After they beat Asgore, everyone came like the original game. Flowey appeared and transformed into Asriel. The fight is pretty much the same but with 3D graphics and Monica assisting Frisk. After they won, Asriel will turn back to his true form and cries. The player will be given 2 options, "Hug him" or "Don't hug him". If the player chooses... Well, isn't it pretty obvious? All of the monsters and the 2 humans came out to the surface. Everyone goes to explore the surface, leaving the 2 humans and Toriel alone. She will then asks if the humans want to stay with her, or go back to their "home". The game ends with the adult Frisk standing on top of a stage, with monsters watching them. Then they will sing "Kimi no Kioku". Neutral Route Duh..! Genocide Route In this route, Frisk and Monica will have to kill as many monsters as they can until there is no monsters, except for the boss. When they're going to fight Toriel, Monica tells Frisk to stop and just act. If Frisk still choose attack, Toriel will die in disbelief. While Monica cries, Frisk grins in the darkness of the ruins. As they kill every monsters in Snowdin, Monica will give a sarcastic smile and runs away. After killing Papyrus, Monica came and cries again. She regrets that she cannot do anything to help Papyrus. She took a knife from her pocket and commits suicide, leaving her soul, Luckiness, stolen by Frisk. Frisk kills every monsters at Waterfall, including Undyne. They also kills every monsters at Hotland, leaving Alphys hiding in fear. Inside the Core, if the player is lucky enough, they would find a Monster that is impossible to kill. In the Judgement Hall, Frisk will fight against Sans. When they win, they will proceed to the Throne Room and fight Asgore. He will get defeated easily, and then Flowey pops up. The player now can only watch Flowey getting slashed to death by Frisk. After this event, Chara will appear and jumpscare the player, making the game crash. When the player starts up the game again, Frisk can be seen crying on the Main Screen. It should be noted that the game resets by itself. Sacrifice Route After fighting Asgore on the Pacifist Run, the player will have to press certain keys in a row to achieve this ending (A+3+0+N+I+5+A+W+E+5+0+M+E). Then Flowey will appear in front of Asgore and commands Frisk and Monica to finish Asgore. This will result in Frisk committing suicide and gives their soul to Flowey. Flowey gets confused but then laughs demonically, calling Frisk an idiot. As he gains their soul, he suddenly cries, regretting the things he had done. As he turns into Asriel, Frisk dies while smiling. Asgore cries and hugs Asriel, while Monica cries trying to wake up Frisk. When other monsters came, they were surprised. Toriel rushes to Asriel, Frisk, and Monica, hugging the third of them. Frisk is now dead. Everyone cried, including Asriel. He then tells Toriel that he will give Frisk their soul back. With both Asgore and Toriel's permission, he commits suicide and gives the soul back to Frisk. This route will end with the game crashing. If the player starts again, Flowey will not attack Frisk and Monica in the beginning, instead he will smile and cry. When Toriel comes, Flowey will go back to the ground. ERROR Route This route will start if the player keeps resetting over and over again at the point where they met Sans. This will result in Error Sans appearing instead of the normal Sans. The player then will engage in a battle with him, but he will eventually disappears midway. Monica then looks up to the player, and tells the player that they're the only one who can save the game. The game ends with Error Sans jumpscaring the player, also crashing the game. Sequel The sequel of this game is Undertale Arena, which takes place on the surface, where humans and monsters live peacefully. But that peace didn't stand for too long. Music * P3 FES * Kimi no Kioku * Kimi no Kioku -Trinity- * Let Butterflies Spread Until Dawn * Mass Destruction * Wiping All Out * Reach Out to the Truth * Ying Yang Category:AUs Category:Undertale FES